


Shiver Me Timbers

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [9]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic and Mac go to a Halloween party at a neighbor's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 1998.

"Hey, Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"We're invited to a Halloween party at Roy Fletcher's."

Vic looked up with a frown. "Which one's Fletcher again?"

"You remember, the architect who kept trying to hit on you."

"Oh him. And you actually _want_ to go?" Vic couldn't believe it. A blind man would be able to see how jealous Mac was. Unless maybe he was planning to have the guy killed, maybe bring one of the Cleaners along.

"Yeah, if we're going to live here, we should make an effort to get along with the neighbors. Besides," Mac looked down, slightly embarrassed, "I don't think they're all quite clear on the fact that we're together. I want to get that straightened out."

Vic had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to hold back his grin. He actually thought Mac's jealousy was kind of cute. Silly, but cute. It helped that Mac knew he was being ridiculous. They were committed to each other, but Mac still got the urge to start sharpening knives every time he saw someone lusting after Vic.

"Okay, I don't suppose it'll kill us to go," Vic shrugged. "Since it's a Halloween party, I assume costumes are required?"

"Of course. Uh, I have an idea about that."

Vic cringed inwardly and regarded Mac with deep suspicion. The ex-thief's ideas never seemed to end well for his partner. "What?"

"Pirates," Mac announced eagerly.

"Pirates? As in kerchief on head, peg leg, hook for a hand, pirates?"

"I didn't say Long John Silver or Captain Hook! Pirates as in romantic villains of the sea, loose billowy shirts open to the waist, tight leather pants, thigh-high boots, earrings, cutlasses, maybe a jewel in your navel..." Mac was getting distracted.

Vic glared at him. "Sounds more like you're getting me ready to sell on the block."

"Nuh uh," Mac shook his head emphatically. "You're mine, and I'm keeping you! But I have to admit, it's fun sometimes to watch people look at you knowing they can't touch. Some of them get such expressions of frustration!" he chuckled.

"What am I? Some kind of trophy?" Vic was less amused.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way! It's just that you're so beautiful. Sometimes I still can't believe that you're with _me_."

Vic sighed. He kept reassuring Mac that his heart belonged to him, but he didn't seem to be getting through. Maybe it was time to change tactics. "You are _mine_ , and I'm not going to let you go. So you'd better get used to it. And if you expect me to wear a costume like that, you'd better plan on the same for yourself, lover."

"That _was_ my intention. I kind of like the idea of being a matched pair."

"Just _don't_ say that where the Director can hear you! She'd be putting us into harnesses."

Mac got a strange look on his face and stared fixedly at Vic.

"Don't even think about it. Not even for you am I doing bondage." A fleeting expression of remembered fear crossed Victor's face, and Mac could have kicked himself.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to make you remember."

"I know, it's okay. Maybe someday, but right now, I just can't think about it."

Mac drew his lover into his arms, kissing him gently to that he didn't mind. He nibbled on Vic's lower lip, then soothed the abused flesh with slow swipes of his tongue. Gradually, he worked his way from tasting Vic's lip to tasting his whole mouth, working his way inside the warm cavity to tease the older man with quick flicks of his tongue.

Vic groaned into Mac's mouth, wanting more than the light, teasing touches. He opened his mouth wider and probed Mac's lips with the tip of his own tongue, hoping to entice his lover in.

Mac smiled against him briefly before accepting the invitation, leaning back against the wall and sliding his hands into the back pockets of Vic's jeans to pull the other man into the cradle of his hips.

Both men groaned with pleasure at the feeling of their erections rubbing together. They shifted position to find the most pleasurable, as well as for the sheer fun of it.

Mac released his hold on Vic's ass to run his hands up over his naked back, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch. He loved Vic's recent habit of not bothering with a shirt when they were at home. Maybe he should work on the slacks next.

Vic sighed with pleasure as Mac caressed him, arching into the touch like a cat. He'd been lucky in his lovers for the past few years, both Li Ann and Mac having received extensive tutelage in how to give pleasure when they lived in Hong Kong. While he regretted what they'd suffered, Vic was more than happy to reap the benefits. He looked forward to more pleasant surprises, and occasionally turning the tables on Mac, for the rest of his life. "Mmm, that feels good, love. You can keep that up as long as you want."

Mac laughed, "I think the Director'd have something to say about us showing up at work like this. Mind you, I'm pretty sure Li Ann wouldn't object. I still can't believe you did that!"

Vic grinned. He enjoyed surprising the younger man, who still tended to think of him as pretty dull and responsible. He'd had fun with Mac that time. "Don't complain. You know you enjoyed it."

Mac grinned back, his hands now busy running over Vic's chest, toying with hard nipples and tracing the small ring hanging there. He stopped nibbling on Vic's ear long enough to smile when he felt his lover's uncontrollable shiver at his actions. "Did I mention that the party's tonight?"

"Since it _is_ Halloween, I kinda figured that out for myself. So I suppose you already have these costumes?"

"Yeah, they're upstairs."

"And what were you planning to do if I refused to wear it?"

"Convince you," Mac leered.

Vic blinked. "Is it too late to say I don't like your idea for a costume?" He licked Mac's throat to encourage the right answer.

"It's way...god, Vic!...way too late. Oh love, that's good! Stop...we have to stop. The party's in an hour and a half. We don't have time...Vic!" Mac couldn't help pressing into Vic's erection or hold back the groan of pleasure as they rubbed together.

"Oh well, in that case..." Vic grinned evilly and backed away.

Mac pulled him back for a quick kiss before letting him go. "You're going to pay for that later, lover. But right now, we really do have to get ready." He grabbed his lover's hand, pulling him upstairs.

Vic stared at the costume on and beside the bed: knee-length black leather boots, a loose-fitting white silk shirt without any buttons, a large cutlass and sword belt, and his own black leather pants that he'd worn the night they got together. He grinned and shook his head, glancing back at Mac. "You didn't rent this stuff, did you? You bought it all."

"That's not true," Mac stated defensively. "I rented the swords and sword belts. The rest of the stuff could be useful at other times."

"I wasn't complaining, love. Now let's see what you got for yourself." With a glance at the brown leather boots on the floor, Vic started poking through the second pile of clothing, finding bronze-tone silk breeches and a brown leather vest that fastened only with a single, short gold chain in the center. "Very nice. I guess it's going to be my turn to chase everyone away from you."

Once they were dressed, Mac fidgeted around nervously for a moment, making Vic wonder what was wrong now. "Uh, Vic, I uh, I have something for you," Mac finished in a rush. Seeing Vic's inquiring gaze, Mac reached into a dresser drawer and pulled out a small box. "Now, I don't want you to think that you have to wear it or anything. I mean, I just thought you might like it, but I don't want you to think that I'm trying to tell you what to do or anything." Mac handed the box to Vic, who by now was very curious, babbling all the while.

Vic flipped open the small jeweler's box to find a gold barbell-style nipple ring. One end sported a tulip with a tiny emerald in each of its leaves and the other was an M. Looking up with a huge smile on his face, Vic stopped Mac's babbling with a kiss. When they drew back for air, he finally spoke. "Thank you, Mac. I love it. Put it in for me?"

After another kiss, Mac reached with trembling fingers to remove the ornament Vic was wearing and replace it with the new one. He tried to hold his hand steady, but there was something so intimate about Vic asking him to do it. He slipped it into place, ending with a soft kiss on the nipple.

Vic gasped at the touch, bringing his hands up to comb his fingers through Mac's soft hair, holding his lover's head in his hands. He leaned in to claim a kiss. Pulling back to stare into Mac's eyes, he said, "I love you."

Mac smiled tremulously. "I love you, too."

After another kiss they pulled themselves together; checked their costumes one last time, sharing a smile at the sight of Vic's nipple ring; and headed over to Fletcher's house.

When the door opened in response to their knock, Vic and Mac found themselves faced with a barbarian warrior wearing a loincloth, boots, and a sword. Both men blinked in surprise before shaking the offered hand and going inside.

Vic wondered if their host had held his hand a fraction too long, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to set off Mac's jealousy. The idea was pushed right out of his mind when he looked around and realized that he was standing in a living room painted in a zebra print pattern. He exchanged an amazed glance with Mac as they followed their host on a brief tour of the house.

Each room was painted differently. The living room with its zebra pattern was actually one of the less jarring. There was a leopard print bedroom, another with tiger stripes and one patterned after a giraffe. The rest of the house was painted similarly, making Vic shudder at the thought of waking up to it every morning.

They were saved from having to comment on Roy's rather unique decorating scheme by the sound of the doorbell as the next guests arrived. Within a few minutes the party was in full swing, and Vic and Mac joined the crowd dancing.

Vic continued to tease Mac while they danced, maintaining full body contact as they gyrated together. He spared a quick thought of gratitude for the scantiness of their costumes as their naked chests rubbed together. It felt so good, and the lust blazing in Mac's eyes made him feel even better.

Mac couldn't believe how Vic was teasing him. And seeing the look in his lover's eyes, he knew the other man was doing it on purpose. _We'll never be able to leave the dance floor, at least not without giving everyone a free show. I don't care how dimly lit it is in here; these pants leave nothing to the imagination. Thank God Li Ann's not here at least!_

"Hey, Mac?" Vic whispered, nibbling on his ear.

Mac shuddered at the twin sensations of hot breath teasing his inner ear and sharp teeth gently closing on his earlobe. He pulled Vic even closer, stroking his hands down over the tight leather. "What?"

"I noticed a broom closet under the stairs on the main floor. I'd be willing to bet it's plenty big enough for two people inside. Wanna find out?"

"What?! Are you serious?" Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Completely serious," Vic purred, pressing their groins together for emphasis. "What's the matter, don't you want me?" he laughed.

Mac groaned. "You know damn well I want you! If you move away, everyone in the place'll know it too. But, a _broom closet_?"

"I always wanted to make out in a closet. I've wondered about haylofts too, but that'll have to wait for another day. The closet, on the other hand, is right there, ready for the taking. If you'll pardon the pun."

"This is a fine time for you to decide to get in touch with your inner self!"

"Well, actually, love, I was hoping _you_ would touch my inner self." Vic grinned wickedly.

Mac whimpered, spun around and dragged Vic upstairs. "Where?" he growled.

Vic laughed and moved ahead of his lover, leading him to a door under the staircase just inside the front door. He could feel Mac following closely behind him, so near Vic could feel the heat pouring off him. With a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, Vic pulled the door open and slipped inside, drawing Mac in behind him.

"Uh, Vic?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"It's pitch black in here. Isn't there a light?"

"There is, but Fletcher has the lights so low out there, that the light would show under the door if we turned it on in here."

"I really don't want to kill myself on something in here."

"Just lean back against the wall and stand still, and you won't get into any trouble."

"I didn't come in here to stand sti...oh, god! Vic! Oh yeah, lover, that's so good! God, don't stop!"

Vic was delighted by Mac's reaction when he freed his cock and engulfed it in his mouth. He was glad the breeches had been so easy to remove. He sucked lightly on the engorged member in his mouth, prompting several moans from Mac. But when the moans reached a certain fevered frenzy, he pulled back. Listening to Mac's response, he regretted not understanding the street dialect spoken in Hong Kong. He was sure he'd have learned some interesting curses if he did. He slithered back up Mac's body to silence his lover with a deep kiss, letting Mac taste himself in his mouth.

"You are a damned cock tease!" Mac snarled when his mouth was free again.

"Nope, I just didn't want you coming too soon. I want you deep inside me before you come."

Mac moaned.

"I'll take that as agreement," Vic grinned, his teeth gleaming whitely in the darkness.

"We don't have anything. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I got myself ready for you before we left." Vic was nipping the length of Mac's jaw as he spoke, with occasional forays down to his lover's throat. Mac knew that he'd have more marks on him the next day for Li Ann and the others to snicker over, but he couldn't bring himself to care while Vic was making love to him.

Vic twisted them around so that he was leaning against the wall with Mac over him. With one last kiss, Vic turned around to face the wall, settling his ass into the cradle of Mac's pelvis. He shuddered convulsively when he felt Mac's straining erection between his cheeks. "Fuck me _now_ , Mac. Don't make me wait, please."

Mac was more than happy to comply. He hurriedly unfastened and pushed down Vic's pants, smiling when he realized the older man wasn't wearing any underwear. He stroked a finger between the cheeks, finding that Vic was indeed ready for him. He pushed the finger into his lover, quickly following it with a second and third while Vic pushed back, fucking himself on Mac's fingers with moans of pleasure. Mac continued finger-fucking his lover for a few minutes, loving how responsive the older man was. If they had more time, he'd make Vic come like this before getting inside him, but he tried to keep in mind that they were in their neighbor's broom closet. Speed counted.

With that in mind, Mac placed a hand over Vic's mouth to muffle his cries and slammed into him, just as he knew his lover wanted. He hesitated for a moment until Vic pushed back against him, seeking more, then he let himself take Victor hard. "Can you keep quiet?" he whispered in Vic's ear, wanting a hand free.

Vic whimpered but nodded. He didn't know how, but somehow he would restrain his cries. He wanted Mac's hand free too.

At Vic's nod, Mac slowly drew his hand down from his mouth, pinching Vic's nipples on his way down to his lover's weeping cock. He grasped the rock-hard erection, pumping it in time with his strokes into Vic's ass.

Vic bit down hard on his own forearm to keep from screaming as he came into Mac's hand at the same moment Mac came hard into his ass.

Mac released his grip on Vic's hip, snaking his hand up to grasp Vic's chin and pull his head around to kiss him. "So, did the closet live up to your expectations?"

Vic laughed shakily. "Yeah, I don't think I could have survived anything more."

Slowly withdrawing from Vic, Mac turned the other man around in his arms. "God help us when we get to the hayloft then!" Laughing together, Mac pulled out a large handkerchief and gave it to Vic to clean himself and the wall.

A few minutes later, clothing rearranged, the two men slipped out of the closet, only to find themselves face to face with their host. They stopped dead, not knowing what to say or where to look.

"See anything interesting?" Fletcher asked.

Since he seemed interested in Vic, Mac decided to make use of his attraction and leave this whole mess to Vic. It was his fault anyway.

"Well, actually, um...." Vic trailed off. He really had no idea what to say.

Fletcher reached out, trailing a languid hand over the muscles of Vic's chest. "Perhaps I could show you the more interesting sights?"

Vic gaped at him in disbelief before stepping back out of reach. "That's quite all right. I've seen all I really care to."

The apparently deranged architect reached for Vic again, saying, "But I guarantee you'll enjoy it."

"No thank you!" When Fletcher kept coming, Vic drew his sword, holding it between them.

Fletcher drew his own sword to bat Vic's cutlass aside. In moments the two men were involved in duel in the dining room.

Mac slid to the floor, unable to stand as he whooped with laughter at the most ridiculous sight he ever hoped to see. The other two men battled around the room, Fletcher trying to approach while Vic fended him off. "Hey, Vic, do you need me to defend your honor?" Mac gasped out between gales of laughter.

Vic paused in his sword fight long enough to throw a vase at Mac. Twisting to avoid Fletcher's advance while he was distracted, Vic heard an ominous rip behind him and felt a slight burning sensation. Glancing down, he saw he had ripped the seat of his pants open and scraped his ass. He glared at Fletcher. "You owe me for a new pair of pants!" Totally out of patience, Vic snatched up another vase and brought it down on Fletcher's head. Hard. With a final glare at the unconscious man at his feet, Vic twisted around, trying to see how bad the damage was.

Mac came over to see as well, dropping to his knees behind Vic to get a good look. "Hold still a minute, love. I can't see when you're squirming around like that." Unable to resist the temptation, Mac licked the slight wound clean, tracing the faintly bloody scratch with his tongue.

Vic squirmed some more at his lover's touch. "Okay, that's it, let's go home before anything else happens."

Mac grinned and climbed to his feet, sliding an arm around Vic's waist as they turned toward the door. Both stopped dead at the sight of the Director lounging in the doorway, dressed up as Cruella de Ville.

She smiled very sweetly. "It looks like you've lost out to Victor for Best Swordsman, Mr. Ramsey."

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Author's Note:**

> And once again, this is not my imagination. The gay architect with the animal print rooms is another of poor Karen's real neighbors. Scary neighborhoods out there!


End file.
